In Microwave Radio Links, normally high gain parabolic antennas are used. This is a very common solution. Split outdoor units are very often mounted on masts that are part of the site installation. Each mast must have a very tough mechanical stability in order to allow the narrow beams of the high gain antennas to maintain aligned. This leads to higher costs for the mast, and for the installation, and to a higher degree of complexity for the site in general.
When Microwave Radio Transmission is used as technology for mobile backhaul, the costs and complexity of the mast where the Microwave Radios are mounted is becoming a limiting factor for the overall site cost. The requirement on the mechanical stability for the masts, where the Microwave Radios are fixed, is very tough and this is mainly due to the narrow-beam parabolic antennas used for this type of application. As a consequence each mast must be stable and stiff, which makes it bulky and expensive.
Thus there is a need to provide a system for backhaul radio links that requires less complexity in site installation in order to reduce costs.